This invention relates to an operation of a computer system, and more particularly, to a method of recovering a database managed by a database management system introduced to a computer system.
A computer system including a database server and a storage system is required to promptly recover the database when an error is caused by an unexpected accident, disaster, or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,545 discloses a technique relating to the recovery of the database. According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,545, a database management system stores the first transaction after the acquisition of a backup, in a database log (DB log) corresponding to an update log. Then, the database management system applies the DB log from the position where the transaction is stored to the backup data so as to recover the database.
JP 2005-018738 A discloses a method of recovering a volume using a snapshot and an update journal of a storage system. According to JP 2005-018738 A, the storage system retains a snapshot and an update journal of a volume to be recovered. The snapshot corresponds to a copy of the volume to be recovered at a certain point of time. The update journal retains update information of the target volume after the snapshot is obtained. Upon occurrence of an error in the volume, the storage system applies the information of the update journal to update the snapshot, thereby recovering the volume.